Oreo ooo
by Gabby0214
Summary: Ichigo introduces Renji to Oreo's. Now revised.


AUTHOR: Gabby0214  
TITLE_Oreo-ooo__  
_RATING: M/ NC 17  
PAIRING: RenIchi

WARNING: Language, Sexual Innuendo, Yaoi  
SUMMARY: Short Story

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach, wish I did! All persons written in my stories are above the age of 18. This is a fan fiction based on fictional characters that have grown older, and are of legal age. Ichigo in this story is 20.  
COMMUNITY DISCLAIMER: All characters depicted in sexual situations in this post/fanfiction/fanart (including material in the comments) are fictional and are intended to be and considered to be by the author of said material of the legal age of consent in the United States state of California, regardless of what age these characters may be in the material they are derived from.

BETA BY: Vindictivefreak

**Oreo-ooo!**

"Yo, Ichigo!" Renji had popped in to see what his favorite Strawberry was up to. Only to discover Ichigo was sitting at his desk doing his homework.

"Hey, Renji."

"When ya gonna be done with that?" Renji indicated to Ichigo's homework

"Shortly, then we can go train at Urahara's. If you want to?"

"Sure, that sounds fine." Renji sighed, shrugging his shoulders as he sat down on the bed, but he was hoping for a different kind of workout with the Strawberry.

Ichigo returned to doing his homework. After a few minutes went by, Ichigo grabbed a cookie from a plate next to him dunking it into a glass of milk. He started to eat it.

"Hey, what's that?" asked Renji.

"It's a cookie, what do you think it is, Dobe (Dumbass)." Ichigo replied.

"But why did ya put it into the milk?"

"Cause it makes it mushy, and I like them like that."

"Oh," responded Renji.

Ichigo picked up the plate. "Ya want one?" He asked, turning in his chair, holding out the plate to Renji offering him one.

"Sure, why not," Renji not being a person to refuse food. Took one, and ate it. "Oooh, it's good!"

Ichigo smiled at the red head shinigami placing the plate back down on the desk, and returned to his work. Another couple of minutes went by while Renji fiddled impatiently. Ichigo chose to ignore the squirming Pineapple as he grabbed another cookie, dunking the cookie once again into the milk and eating it.

"Berryhead, can I dunk one, and see how that taste?" Renji asked.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder with a scowl cause of the name Renji called him, "Help yourself, Teme (Bastard)."

Renji smirked back in response. Getting up off the bed, he took one of the cookies, and followed Ichigo's earlier action; dunk it in the milk. He popped it into his mouth. "Oh wow, your right it taste even better this way!"

Ichigo glanced back, "Told you," and went back to his homework.

Renji sat back down on the bed leaning against the wall staring at Ichigo who was not paying him any attention. He started to fixate upon Ichigo's subtle hand movements. Ichigo's hand was holding a pen that he idly flicked with his nimble fingers. Renji's mind drifted, _those fingers touchin' me all over, playin' in my hair, Mmm, strokin' my cock._

Ichigo paused in his writing pulling Renji out of his wayward thoughts until Ichigo glided the pen into his mouth. O_h, that mouth! Hot, moist, and so funkin kissable. And his lips so soft! God, I wish the pen was my…. _Renji continued on with his observation of the delectable substitute; watching as Ichigo's free hand flip to the next page in his book. Ichigo slowly slid the pen from his mouth to scribble something else down, not realizing what his actions were doing to the front of Renji's pants.

Ichigo finally finished with his homework, closed his books, and twisted around in his chair. He was about to say something to Renji when he noticed the red head's crimson eyes full of lust, and the partially erect state of his pants. An evil thought came to his mind, and since he didn't really want to go train at Urahara's either. "Ya know, Renji," he said as he picked up a cookie from the plate, "there's other ways to eat these."

"Really." _Not really caring about how, just wantin' ta attack the man sitting in front of him!_ Ichigo slowly twisted the top of the cookie lifting it to his mouth. The tip of his tongue poked out, and slid over his lower lip. He then rubbed his lips together moistening them. His tongue glided out from between his lips licking the cream off the cookie. Ichigo watched Renji take in every motion that he was making, and was getting turned on by the desire radiating from the amber stare. Once again his tongue made an appearance, but this time he swirled it around the creamed filling. He heard a soft 'ooo' come from the red head sitting on the bed.

Still, he wasn't done playing with the shinigami fukutaicho. He lifted the cookie a little higher, and with his lower teeth scraped the rest of the cream off the cookie. Lowering the cookie in one fluid movement, he proceeded to take the bottom half of the cookie that he just ravished and placed the top he had twisted off earlier together. Taking the sandwiched cookie, Ichigo dripped them into his milk letting them soak up the white substance. He removed the saturated cookie from the milk, and brought it up to his mouth. He bit down on the overly moist cookie halves letting the droplets of milk that had spurted from the chocolate cookie dribble down his chin.

"Oooh fuck, Ichi!" Renji groaned as he bounded off the bed, and in one long stride crossed over to Ichigo. He bent down licking the titillating drops off of his tasty Strawberry, but it wasn't enough. It was never enough when it came to his desire for Ichigo. Renji had to have more! He yanked the carrot top from his chair, and plundered the cookie flavored mouth that he had been lusting after.

After coming up for air, Renji asked Ichigo, "What are they called?"

Ichigo smirked and said, "Oreo's, but in your case I think we should call them Oreo-ooo's"


End file.
